Missing The Master
by IronSpockMaster
Summary: Doctor/Master slash drabbles. Rated up to T. More to come : I do not own doctor who.
1. Chapter 1

**Missing The Master**

* * *

It should be a wonderful life, full of joy and adventure. He can go anywhere, do anything. He has the whole of time and space at his fingertips. A beautiful sunset on this planet, a volcanic eruption on another. A deep sea dive or an outer space flight. He has the universe at his doorstep, literally. And the people. Aliens of many races, many planets, many universes. He can meet them all, if he feels the need. Travelling around in his little blue box. But the one person he wants to share this with is missing. The Master hasn't returned.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Final Frontier**

**The punishment for stealing a TARDIS is death.**

* * *

The Doctor and the Master, together at last. The Doctor and the Master... cooperating?

Is this a lie?

But who are they, those time lords who twist and bend time, one for good and one for evil, one for justice and one for glory?

Doctor, Master, Professor, Prime Minister. Saxon and Smith.

Ruler of the universe, destroyer of life.

Savior to all.

So different, yet so similar, they are fighting a common enemy. Someone who threatens their entire existence. This time they can't fight amongst themselves. They have to work together.

The Time lords have returned, and Rassilon wants revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Boy Lost**

* * *

/Koschei…/

Tap tap tap tap.

/Koschei…/

Tap tap tap tap.

/Just ignore it, Koschei/

"The drums! Pounding through my head!"

/Shhh… Koschei…/

"Theta Sigma! Doctor!"

Tap tap tap tap.

/Listen, Koschei. Listen beyond the drums. Listen beyond the overpowering sound of your two hearts, to the essence that makes you time lord/

"I… can't."

/Look deeper. Beyond all this 'Master' rubbish. Beyond this nonsensical desire to destroy the universe. Further, and deeper. Find yourself, Koschei. Find the lonely little boy who stared into the time vortex/

"Theta… Doctor… Help me."

/I am/

Tap tap tap tap.

Tap tap tap tap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lust**

* * *

**The Master is the prisoner.**

A prisoner looks at his captor with a cross between contempt and lust.

A Doctor knows this is one patient he cannot fix.

A Master wants to control the one man he can never control.

A captor looks at his prisoner with a cross between pity and lust.

He thinks that the Master is the only broken one. He thinks that the Master is the only one needing to be fixed.

He cannot see that he, too, is broken.

He cannot see that neither of them can be fixed.

A captor and his prisoner look at each other with lust.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dancing**

* * *

**This is set during my Harry Potter/Doctor Who crossover, Because Voldermort Is Alien Enough, during the scene at the Yule Ball where the Doctor and Master dance together. The paragraphs alternate between the Doctor and Master, begining with the Doctor.**

We're closer than we have ever been before, but he is still so far away. His arms are around me, but I can tell that his heart isn't in it.

Huh, that fool. So sentimental. You want to dance? Fine, I'll dance. Thanks to this bond he's no choice except me.

Maybe I've been a fool, and this is just wishful thinking. He'll never love me.

I wonder who he'd have chosen if he did have a choice. Martha? No, he has no feelings for her.

What if one day he could love me?

What if he would choose me?


	6. Chapter 6

**Separate**

**

* * *

**

**After the year that wasn't, the Master wishes he still had the Doctor.**

When I had him captive, I felt like I was whole again. I didn't like keeping him against his will, but I'd rather have him prisoner than not at all.

I hadn't set about it that way. He hadn't been a part of my plan. Just an annoyance.

But something changed.

Something inside of me changed.

I saw him differently.

When I was with him, I felt whole. I hadn't noticed anything missing before, but now I feel it stronger than ever.

When I'd been with him, the drums had been almost imperceptible.

Now they are so strong.

Oh Doctor...


	7. Chapter 7

**Fiancé**

* * *

"Take me shopping," the Master whined. "Take me _out_." The Doctor sighed.

"We only went last week..." But he was never going to win.

He didn't really mind shopping with the Master. Hell, he didn't mind doing _anything_ with his fiancé.

It seemed strange to call him that, he thought, as they climbed the steps to the most expensive shopping centre in the universe (the Master's choice, of course).

Martha refused to come to the wedding, of course. And luckily Rose would never know.

He was dragged back to the present.

"Silk shirts? Or should I get another black hoody?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Family**

* * *

"A family?" The Master looked shocked. "What do you want a _family _for?" The Doctor looked down at his feet, blushing.

"Well, we have a lot of space, and I just thought-"

"Space? It's a damn TARDIS. You want to fill this, you'd need an infinite number of children!"

"Well, I didn't wasn't to fill it, exactly..."

He only wanted one or two. He'd always thought he was pretty good with children.

The Master would take some persuading of course, but he would manage. He always did.

"No," said the Master. "Just no. Definitely not."

"We'll see," smiled the Doctor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Reformed**

* * *

"Doctor?"

"Yes?" He looked up from the TARDIS controls to see his prisoner sitting by the door.

"I'm sick of this." The Doctor ignored him. "I'm sick of us acting like enemies. This surprised the Doctor.

"Who are you and what have you done with the Master?" he joked, but really his heart was fluttering madly under his skin.

"I'm serious, Doctor. I'm serious." The Doctor stared at him.

"Yeah, sure," he said eventually.

"I know this looks bad," began the newly reformed Master, "but please, please believe me."

"Do you... fancy me?" The silence answered his question for him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Searching**

* * *

He knew that there was something missing. He'd been looking, and searching, to no avail. All of those female companions, hell, even the male ones, meant next to nothing. However close he got to them, however much he loved them, they were never quite what he was looking for.

And then he visited New Earth again. Solved the problems of New New York with Martha's help. Helped Brannigan and his wife and tiny kitten children.

He met novice Hame again, watched his great friend, the face of Boe, die.

But those last words, 'You Are Not Alone', meant so much.


	11. Chapter 11

**Feet**

Theta held his husband's hand tightly as they stepped over the threshold of the London orphanage.  
"You want a human child," muttered Koschei.  
"I like children," was Theta's reply.

They stood in a room full of children.  
"Boy or girl?" asked Koschei.  
"A girl," said Theta. "A tiny baby girl."

"I hate babies," said Koschei, gazing down at the tiny pink blob bundled up in a white shawl.  
"Just look at her feet," said Theta, and Koschei looked.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Touch them," said Theta, and Koschei cautiously stretched out a finger.

Suddenly the pink blob meant more to him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nursery Rhyme**

* * *

Where are you going on such a fine day?

Oh so far away.

And when will you return, you Time Lord, you?

Oh, when my enemy returns.

Because without him I am nothing.

Just a man with a blue box that's too big for one soul.

Surfing the vortex for the rest of this long, dreary eternity, watching mortal human lives wither before my eyes.

I need you, my Time Lord, my Master, my former friend. You, with your crazy ways and twisted mind. A man who will live as long as I will.

My Master, my Koschei, my love.


End file.
